Saw Rizzles
by tvgamergeek
Summary: Serial Killer Jigsaw captures Tommy. Oh Yes there will be blood...and Rizzles. Warning F/F paring and violence. Chapter 2 posted
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, Saw or any of their affiliates.**

**Warning: Graphic violence and F/F pairing**

**This story has been inspired by the passionate Rizzles shippers who would like to see Tommy get his balls cut off. Hope you enjoy, even though it may get a bit over the top.**

Doctor Maura Isles returned from her morning of shopping to find her girlfriend, Detective Jane Rizzoli dozing peacefully on the sofa; arms outstretched above her head, one leg dangling over the seat's edge and her mouth slightly agape. The sounds of a baseball game playing on the television were intermittently drowned out, by the brunettes snoring.

The blonde woman chuckled to herself. "How can I find someone looking that ridiculous, so sexy?" Placing the groceries on the kitchen bench, Maura walked quietly up to the sleeping beauty and sat on the edge of the sofa. Gently she ran a hand under Jane's shirt, tickling the other woman's stomach.

Jane woke up with a start, grabbing Maura's hand and stilling it. "Ticklish, remember?" The brunette grumbled.

Maura laughed. "How could I forget? Every time I caress you, you look like you're being hit with a taser." The blonde woman moved so she lay on top of Jane, and started to grind against her sex.

"O god, I love Saturday afternoon. You're so fucking sexy." Jane moaned into Maura's ear.

"You need to see a specialist about your snoring; it could lead to sleep apnoea." Maura stated matter of factually, before sucking on Jane's neck.

"Really? That's your idea of sexy talk? We're making out here for God's sake, say something sexy." Jane rebuked.

Maura sat up, looking at Jane confused. "That is sexy. Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Sexy is telling me that you want to fuck me, or that I make you wet. It certainly isn't you telling me that I snore, which I don't by the way."

"But isn't my concern for your health sexy? Isn't it true that the longer you live, the more sex we can have?" Maura questioned.

"You are just too adorable." Jane laughed as she pulled Maura into an embrace, the women began kissing passionately.

Maura pulled away from Jane. "I want to fuck you, you make me so wet." The blonde moaned.

"That's my girl." Jane spanked Maura's ass in approval.

Just as the women began stripping, Jane's phone rang. Before she had time to answer it, Maura's phone began ringing as well.

"Oh man, perfect timing." Jane sighed.

"I don't think its perfect timing Jane; we were just about to have sex." Maura responded disappointedly.

Jane could only look at her girlfriend and shake her head in disbelief. "Way too adorable." The Detective thought to herself as she answered her phone.

The two women made their way to the crime scene together, from the conversation on the phone Jane already knew who they were dealing with.

"Jane we can't know that this is the same perpetrator until I do the autopsy." Maura cautioned the Detective.

"It's the same guy, OK? How many other victims have you seen with a jigsaw piece cut from their skin?" Jane asked.

'It could be a copycat; this case has had a lot of exposure." Maura reasoned.

"Yeah, the media love this kind of shit. A serial killer with a penchant for homemade torture devices and a view that he's helping his victims." The Detective scoffed.

The couple got out of the Prius and walked toward the dump site. Detective Barry Frost greeted the two women.

"Detective Rizzoli, Doctor Isles. Nice day for it." The man frowned as he indicated the way to the body. "It's not pretty, you might want to take a moment, prepare for it. We don't know how he did it, but it looks like he's tried to skin himself." Detective Frost grimaced.

Detective Rizzoli took a deep breath and approached the body. She could see that the man was naked; he was heavily tattooed with what looked like prison tatts. His legs had been flayed; flesh stripped from the bone.

Taking a moment to compose herself she asked. "How do we know he did this to himself?"

"Just a guess, based on the fact that he's one of Jigsaws." Detective Korsak interjected.

"That's not fact Detective, its speculation." Doctor Isles corrected the Detective Sargent.

Jane glanced at Detective Korsak and gave him her "I know, she's annoying, but so hot." look.

They spent the next few hours processing the crime scene. Once completed, Doctor Isles left to undertake the autopsy, while the detectives tried to identify the victim.

…

…

…

Tommy Rizzoli was sitting in the guest house, watching the baseball on television. Having taken the last mouthful of beer from the bottle, he got up and went to fetch another. When he opened the refrigerator he discovered there was no beer left. Too lazy to go out and get more, he thought he could take a couple Jane's. Walking up to the back door, he tried the handle to find it locked. "They must be out." Tommy thought to himself as he took the key from his pocket. "I know Jane only gave this to me for emergencies, but this is an emergency. I need more beer."

When he entered the house he called out "Hey anyone home? Sis? Maura?" Getting no reply he made his way to the kitchen. As he wandered through the sitting room he noticed a figure in a hoodie laying on the sofa.

"Maura? Jane? Are you ok?" Tommy approached the unmoving person; he squatted down and slowly pulled the hood away.

"What the fuck!" Tommy jumped back startled as a pigface appeared from beneath the fabric.

The masked figure jumped up and attacked Tommy, stabbing him with a needle. The drug took very little time to render the man unconscious.

**This story could get a little sick. Let me know what you would like to happen to Tommy, I'll do my best to accommodate you. **

**I'm beginning to think I may need therapy, or maybe I shouldn't drink and write fanfic. The third beer's a charm. Blame any mistakes on the alcohol.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Taking one for the Team, chapter two has been written, it is currently being Beta'd. I'm taking a little more time on it as I want it to deliver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or Saw.**

**Warning: This chapter was written in 2 hours, with no fact checking or research (it seems to work for R&I writers.) All mistakes are mine. Please don't hate me too much, though I probably deserve it. The consensus on the previous chapter was mixed, so I'm just going with how I feel on the day. While I haven't seen it yet, word on the season finale has fuelled this chapter.**

Tommy Rizzoli slowly opened his eyes, he quickly closed them again as the light of the room pained him. His mind was still foggy from the drug he had been given, he vaguely remembered being attacked in Maura's home. This thought snapped him out of his lethargy, panic gripped him as he opened his eyes and saw he was chained to a large stainless steel bench in an industrial looking room. He lay naked on a bare concrete floor, inhaling the smell of fish and decay. Tommy felt his balls aching, like they were on fire. He whimpered as he gently investigated the area, discovering stitches in his scrotum, he started crying.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" Tommy screamed. His voice echoed, bouncing off the tilled walls of the large empty room.

A television that was a few feet away from Tommy came to life. The weeping man instinctually covered his genitals, as he watched a puppet appear on the screen.

"Tommy Rizzoli you live your life like a petulant child, taking without giving, laying blame on others for your misfortune and never taking responsibility for your actions. The punishment of prison didn't change you of your ways, you are still happy to live off other people's hard work. The question is can you change? Are you going to be a parasite, sucking the life out of the people who love you, for the rest of your life? Or are you going to act like a man should? Can you make sacrifices for the ones you love?"

The voice continued from the television, as the image on the screen changed. It showed Angela Rizzoli chained to a wall, struggling against her bindings.

"Mom! Mom!" Tommy screamed out.

"A mother's love is endless; a life time spent making sacrifices for her children. It is now your turn to make a sacrifice for her. I have given you everything you need to save your mother's life, the question is, do you have the balls to do it?"

The television screen went silent but the vision remained. Tommy stood up, ignoring the pain radiating from his groin.

"Mom, I'm here, Mom! Please!" Tommy yelled as loud as he could, he held his breath so he could listen to any reply, there was none.

He looked down at the bench he was chained to on it there was a pair of pruning shears and floor plan with his mother's location marked on it. He picked up the pruning shears and wondered how he was meant to help his mother with these, while he was chained to the bench. A sharp pain shot through his balls, he placed his hand on his swollen testicles and gently prodded them. Feeling a foreign object through the thin skin, his question was answered.

…

…

…

"Maura stay here." Jane ordered her girlfriend as she unholstered her weapon and entered through the open door to their home.

Detective Rizzoli quickly searched the house for any intruders, once she was sure it was safe she allowed Maura into the house.

"It's safe Maura, it doesn't look like anything is missing either. I'm sure we didn't leave the door open. I'm going to check the guest house, see if Ma or Tommy noticed anything."

Maura continued to search the house for any signs of a burglary; walking toward the kitchen she noticed a small scuff mark on the floor. As she bent down to get a better look at the mark Jane returned.

"He's got them Maura; he's got Ma and Tommy." Jane wept hysterically.

Maura rushed to Jane and put her arms around her. "Calm down, who's got them?"

"Jigsaw, the son of bitch left a calling card, one of the tats of his last victim." Jane cried.

Maura soothed Jane. "Jane, it's going to be alright. Let's go and wait outside until Frost and Korsak get here."

Doctor Isles led Detective Rizzoli out of the house and made her sit in the car while she called it in. Within a few minutes the street was full of police, forensics and rubberneckers, Detectives Frost and Korsak were the first to arrive they had brought Frankie with them. In the time it had taken them to reach the house Jane had gone from a weeping basket case to a blood thirsty avenger.

"I swear I'm going to kill this son of a bitch with my bare fucking hands." Jane spat out as she paced in front of the garage.

"We're going to get this guy, Jane. We're putting everything into this; the Lieutenant even has the FBI on board." Korsak tried to reassure his former partner, but even he didn't believe this was going to end well.

Frankie hadn't said a word since he had been told what had happened, he was still hoping there was another explanation. As he watched as his sister pace and fume he began to cry. "Has anyone told Dad?"

Jane looked at her younger brother and started to cry. The siblings hugged each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go. As they stood holding each other a man in a suit approached them and offered his hand to Jane.

Detective Rizzoli looked at the man's hand, but didn't take it. "Let me guess, FBI?"

"Detecive Rizzoli? I'm Special Agent Gabrielle Dean. I've been assigned to this case, I'm sorry about your mother and brother. If there's anything I can do…." Agent Dean was interrupted by Jane.

"If there's anything you can do?.. Hmm let me see, Um I don't know maybe you could find this sick bastard and save my mother and brother? How about that? Asshole!" Jane yelled at the FBI agent.

Agent Dean merely nodded his head in understanding as he turned away from Jane and approached Detective Frost.

"I've got a team heading down form Quantico; they will go over the crime scene to make sure nothing has been missed. All forensic evidence and previous victims are to be sent to Quantico for analysis." The Federal Agent turned to Doctor Isles. "Doctor Isles you can no longer be involved with the Jigsaw investigation, I want you to send all the relevant reports to me."

"Why can't I continue? I want to help." Maura protested.

"You have a personal relationship with Detective Rizzoli. When this gets to court the defence will fight to have your findings made inadmissible. We are not going to risk this monster getting off." Special Agent Dean stated as he entered the house.

"Fuck that, this isn't going to get to court." Jane whispered to Frankie.

**Thanks for reading **

**Please don't hate me too much, if it makes you feel better you can tell me what you want to happen to Agent Dean. ';o**


End file.
